


Coming Clean

by emani-writes (Thrsdynxt)



Series: SPN Poly BINGO 2017 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Cussing, Dean is overly dramatic, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrsdynxt/pseuds/emani-writes
Summary: Dean has been unwilling to tell his parents about his unconventional relationship with Benny Lafitte and Castiel Novak. To keep up the charade, he decides to accept a blind date his mother sets up for him. It would seem his mother knows more than she’s admitted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Poly BINGO 2017  
> Square filled: **Fake Dating**
> 
> The idea to actually reverse the trope a bit came from a post originally posted by @c-is-for-circinate on tumblr. Also, not to be late to my own party, but I’m starting to think that just maybe Benny/Dean/Cas are my Supernatural OT3. I dunno. Just a hunch.

Heavy footsteps followed the rattling slam of the front door. Dean grunted in annoyance, yanking off his coat and shoving it into the closet before running an agitated hand through his already messy hair.

Concerned at his lover’s stiff posture and overall demeanor, Cas cautiously stood from the couch. He approached Dean, eyebrows furrowed in concern and reached out a comforting hand, fingers just brushing the strong line of Dean’s shoulder.

“Dean?”

“I think we need to come clean.” Dean turned serious green eyes on Cas, sparing a glance over Cas’ shoulder where Benny had just walked in from the adjoining kitchen.

Benny quirked a brow. “What do you mean, cher?”

Biting his lip, Dean tipped his head back and groaned. He looked between his two lovers with a sigh. “I went on that blind date my mom set up. With her _supposed_ co-worker.”

Cas and Benny shared a look. “Yeah,” Benny drawled, obvious confusion coloring his tone. “It’s alright, cher. We talked about it beforehand.”

Dean fidgeted, eyes roaming anywhere but either man’s face. He scrubbed a hand over his stubbled cheeks. “But it’s _not_ okay. It’s not.” Shaking his head in exasperation, Dean began pacing the length of the living room. “It’s not fair to either of you. I mean, why do you tolerate this?” He stopped long enough to fix each of them with a guilty look before resuming his path. Dean fisted his hair and actually growled. 

Cas took a reluctant step forward, hand cautiously raised as if approaching a wounded animal. 

“Dean…”

“Besides,” Dean shouted, cutting of whatever Cas had to say, “based on who she picked I have to think she at least suspects something.”

It was Benny’s turn to take a step toward their agitated boyfriend.

“What do you mean, cher?”

Suddenly turning on his heel, Dean poked Cas’ chest with a stiff finger, his eyes hard. “Did you know? Before I went, did you know?”

Hurt flickered across Cas’ face, quickly followed by confused exasperation. He shook his head, pushing Dean’s hand away from his chest. “Know what? What are you talking about, Dean?”

“It was your brother, damnit! My own mother set me up on a blind date with fricking Gabriel.”

Harsh barks of laughter startled both Dean and Cas. As one, they turned to stare incredulously as the big man laughed heartily, one arm pressed across his belly while the other clutched at the doorframe for support. Big tears of mirth slid down Benny’s bearded cheeks.

“You think this is funny?” Dean demanded scowling, fists balled tight at his sides.

Benny swiped at eyes, trying rather unsuccessfully to swallow his giggles. “What?” he asked with a chuckle. “That your momma sent you out on a date with _Gabriel_ Novak? You’re damn right I think it’s funny.”

Ever the stoic one, Cas remained unconvinced and inspected Dean with concern. “What did Gabriel do?” he asked guardedly.

Dean pulled his glare away from the still chortling Benny. “What? What did he do? Well, first he laughed about as hard as the traitor over there is.” Dean shot Benny another withering scowl that only managed to send Benny into another fit of giggles. With a growl of frustration, Dean picked up a magazine off the coffee table and threw it at Benny who held up his hands to deflect. 

Castiel looked between them, confused. “Is that all?”

Dean looked scandalized, scoffing at the mere suggestion and folding his arms over his chest defensively. “No,” he sneering. “That's not all. He forced himself on me to take a picture and then posted it on insta-face-tube or whatever.”

Cas blinked at him. “... And?”

Dean dropped his gaze, cheeks tinged pink. “And he might have grabbed my ass and offered to give me a ride,” he mumbled to the floor, eyes darting up only when he heard Cas snarl.

“I’m gonna kill him.”

“Cas!” Dean darted forward to put a restraining hand on Cas’ shoulder. Muscles bunched under his clasping fingers as he pulled Cas away from the door. “Gabe’s an asshole. We all know he was just trying to get a rise.”

“It worked,” Cas muttered darkly.

Dean ignored him. “But that’s not important! Are you both missing the fact that my own _mother_ set me up? I mean, come on, man! She has to suspect _something_ at the very least. And if she suspects then you know she’s said something to my dad.” Dean frowned, lips pinching tight. “Maybe… maybe that’s why he was so weird with me the last time I was at the shop.”

Benny and Cas shared a wide-eyed, solemn look. After a moment, Cas narrowed his eyes at Benny, jerking his head toward Dean in silent command. Benny grimaced but nodded, stepping into Dean and wrapping him up in a tight hug. Dean pressed his face to Benny’s neck, inhaling deeply as the musky scent he found there. 

“It’s your decision, cher,” Benny rumbled, rubbing a soothing hand down Dean’s back. “Whenever you’re ready to tell your momma and daddy ‘bout us, o’ course we’ll support you. No matter what they may have to say about it.”

Dean nodded into the hug, mouthing along the collar of Benny’s shirt. Benny shuddered and Dean smirked before sighing. “I know,” he said, pulling back but staying within the circle of Benny’s embrace. He studied Benny a moment through his lashes. “It’s just…”

Rifts of Bohemian Rhapsody crooned from Dean’s vibrating phone.

“Damnit,” Dean swore, his head falling against Benny’s chest before pulling away and pressing the green answer button. He locked eyes with Benny as he pressed the phone to his ear.

“Hiya, Mom... Yeah, no, I went on the date.” Dean rolled his eyes, shooting Benny a lopsided smirk that quickly fell into a scowl. “No,” he said rather harshly. “I didn't like him.” Dean’s scowl deepened. “Are you kidding me? _Gabriel Novak_? The dude’s an ass.” A huff. “Well, I’m glad he can be professional at the office, but that’s hardly the point…” Dean began pacing, eyes darting back and forth between his lovers before settling on Cas who watched him nervously. He sent Cas a quick wink and sucked in a deep, fortifying breath. “Well, for starters, I'm dating his brother.” Dean winced, eyes dropping to the floor as he resumed his pacing. “Well.. I mean, yeah, I was gonna tell you guys, eventually... Because I-” Dean sighed, dragging a hand through his hair. “I was sort of worried what Dad might say, is all,” he mumbled, scratching at his flushed red neck. Cas made a step toward him, but Dean held his hand out to halt his progress. He sniffed. “Yeah, well, thanks for that... Yeah. Uh huh... Wait, what?” Wide, green eyes darted to Benny who was leaning against the door jam with his arms across his barrel chest. “What about Benny?” Benny stiffened, blinking in surprise, mouth opening just as Dean turned away from him and hissed into the phone. “What do you mean, you’ve _known_?! For how long? Who told you? Was it Sam? That good for nothing little… what?” Dean scowled hard into the empty fireplace before flushing. “Well, I mean, yeah, Sammy knows.” Dean flushed red from the tops of his ears down beneath his collar. He coughed awkwardly. “Come on, mom, you don’t really want to know the answer to that.” Dean studiously avoided glancing at either Cas who looked scandalized or Benny who was grinning devilishly. “No. No. It’s just… He might have caught us. Caught us…” Dean shot Benny a scathing glare when a snort erupted from the man’s throat. “Do I really have to spell it out for you? No. Not all three of us. At least not the first time,” Dean muttered the last, rolling his eyes in exasperation. He scowled. “Hey,” he barked, free hand beginning to gesture wildly in his agitation, “The last time was not my fault! He showed up with Jess at the lake cabin unannounced with some elaborate plan to propo…” Dean’s eyes went wide and all color seemed to drain out of his face. “Oh shit. I didn't just say that.” His voice quivered in desperation and he looked frantically between Benny and Cas. “No, mom. No! You did not hear that from me. _Shit!_ Sammy's gonna kick my ass. No, don't call him. Mom. Mom!...” 

Dean stared dumbly down at his phone before turning horrified eyes on his boyfriends.

“She hung up on me,” he croaked, wide eyes panicked. 

Biting his lips to hold back a smile, Benny held up his hands placating. “So, she knows now, cher?” he tried, ducking his head to grab Dean’s gaze. “Bout both of us?”

Dean blinked, startled, eyeing Benny in confusion. “What? Oh, yeah.” He waved a dismissive hand. “She said she figured something was up when we moved in together and bought that huge bed.”

Benny and Cas shared a sceptical look. Cas stepped closer to his lovers. 

“That was last year.”

Dean snorted, shaking his head in astonishment. “Yeah, I guess she saw me kissing Benny at Sammy's graduation party and then Sam sort of confirmed things for her when she brought up her idea to set me up.” 

At the mention of his brother, Dean again turned pale. “Guys, Sammy is gonna kill me.”

Dean's phone, still gripped tightly in his hand, rang once more. He glanced down at it and blanched. In a panic, he tossed the phone at Benny who nearly fumbled it, turned tail, and ran for the stairs. 

“Tell him I died!”

Benny snorted, rolling his eyes and pressing the green answer button. 

Sam’s tiny voice could be heard yelling through the phone. “Dean! What did your do?!”

Startled, Benny held the phone away at arm's length sharing a look with Cas. He hesitantly pressed the phone to his ear and cleared his throat.

“Hey there, brother,” he drawled. 

“Benny!” Said man yanked the phone away, wincing at the volume. “Where is he?!” Sam demanded. 

Pressing the speakerphone button, Benny grinned and threw a wink at the now scowling Cas. “He told me to tell you he died.”

Oh, he did, did he? Well, that's fine because the next time I see him, I'm gonna kill him,” Sam huffed through the crappy speaker.

Cas crossed his arms over his chest. Benny simply nodded, humming. “He said as much himself.”

Cas punched Benny in the shoulder with a glower. Benny dodged away, chuckling.

“Sam,” Cas said, his voice edging on authoritative. “I think we'd prefer if you didn't murder our boyfriend.”

“Then he shouldn't have told mom I was engaged to Jess!” Sam snarled.

Cas and Benny shared a look. “Aren't you?”

“No! I never got around to asking her after we interrupted your little _love nest_.” Sam said the last with so much distaste, Benny couldn’t help but laugh.

“That rug was pretty spectacular.”

Cas elbowed him, snatching Dean’s phone away. 

“I still don’t understand what is so wrong with telling your mother?”

Sam sighed. “Nothing, really. It was just my news to tell and I wanted it to be a surprise.” The last was whined in a manner so reminiscent of his brother that Cas had to bite back a smirk.

Benny had no such qualms and barked a laugh. Stepping up beside Cas, he placed a warm hand on his shoulder before leaning just slightly into the phone. 

“Tell you what, brother. How ‘bout Cas and me promise to punish Dean real good? I’ll take him over my knee and everything.”

Sam sputtered. “Ewww! Gross man! Damnit, Benny! I don’t need to know any more about my brother’s sex life. Catching you three perverts at the cabin was punishment enough to last a lifetime.”

Benny bent over laughing, ignoring Cas’ warning glare. He pulled the phone away from Benny again. “And we apologized for that. Dean swears he didn’t know you two were planning to utilize the cabin that weekend.”

Sam huffed. “Yeah, yeah. I know. It wasn’t your fault. You really didn’t need to send a gift basket, Cas.”

Cas glanced up and noticed Dean watching him from the top of the stairs. Dean grimaced and waved awkwardly. Cas sighed. Eyes narrowed, he watched Dean intently.

“Yes, well… what if I promise to have a long talk with your brother about keeping secrets? Would that assuage you for now, Sam?”

Dean looked affronted but Sam chuckled. “Yeah, Cas. You do that. Tell the loser that he owes me at least six beers over this.”

“Six?!” Dean hollered from his perch on the landing.

Sam chuckled again. “Twelve! Alright, Cas, Benny. I’d say it’s been a pleasure, but, you know.”

Cas huffed. “Yes. We certainly do.”

“Night, brother.”

“Night Cas, Benny. Night jerk,” Sam yelled the last, voice loud even through the speakerphone.

“Night bitch!” Dean yelled back in return. Shaking his head, Cas hung up the phone and fixed Dean with a pointed glare. Dean shot to his feet and beat a hasty retreat, presumably to their shared bedroom.

Smirking, Benny strode up to Cas. Yanking away Dean’s phone, he tossed it on the couch before pulling Cas into a soft kiss. He brushed his nose teasingly along Cas’, then pressed an affectionate kiss to his brow. 

“Least now his family knows, right, sugar?”

Cas huffed a laugh, leaning into Benny’s solid bulk. “Right. At the very least.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am [emani-writes](http://emani-writes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Feel free to share you Benny x Dean x Cas headcanons.
> 
> This got so long, you guys. And angsty. I started off with just dialogue that was fun banter before adding details and Dean decided to throw a temper tantrum.


End file.
